The Time is Now
by Emony1
Summary: There’s a demon to kill at Seattle Grace. Crossover with SPN and GA.


Title: The Time is Now  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13 Characters: Jo Harvelle. Buffy and Dawn Summers. Izzie Stevens, Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey and Callie Torres. Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: spnbtvs - Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1,368.  
Summary: There's a demon to kill at Seattle Grace.  
Notes: Set post-series BtVS. Spoilers for up to 2.14 on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.  
Notes2: Sequel to 'Is it Any Wonder'.

* * *

Dawn sat inside of the chalked out circle, Jo standing, fidgeting, to her left, waiting for Buffy to get back. How long did it take to tell a demon they were breaking the rules?

She sighed in relief, and Jo stood straight, as Buffy rounded the corner and entered their section of the basement.

"Sorry, guys. I was just helping Iz avoid Callie, again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, she practically jumped on her the minute she got here this morning and then again once we'd sent Hallie off to whine at D'Hoffryn. Seriously, that girl needs to have some confidence in the man she chose to marry..."

Dawn watched as Buffy drifted off, something occurring to her sister, the same something that Dawn had already wondered the night before.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing to worry about, Jo. Are you guys ready to do this?"

"What? No trying to keep us out of this?"

"One, if I was gonna do that, Jo, I'd have done it already. And, two, it's been years since I've stopped Dawn from tagging along, why would I stop you?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly. You need to have that talk with Dawnie later."

"Talk?" Dawn asked, wondering what her sister had signed her up for this time, not that it would be a bother to have some just her and Jo time, without the threat of a demon hanging over their heads.

"Yeah, the 'how to deal with overbearing family and friends' talk."

"Ah, that one," she sought a glance at a worried looking Jo and grinned, "sure, that one's a good one."

"So," Jo started, "We ready?"

"Yup, Buffy just needs to get into position and stop yapping and then we can get going."

"Hey!"

* * *

Mark Sloan headed down the stairs he'd last seen Summers on; silently cursing the Nazi and her super stalking skills, she'd known exactly what he'd been doing and had only lost him when O'Malley had come running up with whatever the dilemma of the day was. He rounded the corner as quietly as he could and came to a stunned stop.

Summers was sitting on the ground, a hot blonde standing on either side. That wasn't the odd part, no, that would be the gun in the hand of one girl or the knife in the hand of the other. Or, it could be the purple flashing lights in front of Summers. The purple flashing lights with no obvious source.

Stifling a gasp, he stepped back so as not to be seen and watched in awe as the girls suddenly sprang into action.

* * *

Jo stood, alert, at Dawn's side as her younger cousin spoke the words of the spell, waving her hands around in odd patterns. Buffy stood on the other side, just as alert, holding a knife, the twin of which she'd offered to Jo. Jo had declined; her Dad's knife was within her grasp if it the gun became useless.

She noticed, a few seconds after Buffy shifted in that direction, that one of the doctors was hiding around the corner. There was nothing they could do about it now; the spell was in motion. Hopefully he'd get what her cousins termed 'Sunnydale Syndrome'. If not, well, they'd do something.

Suddenly the locating spell did more locate, it found and brought.

"Uh-"

"Well," Buffy laughed as she raised her knife, "I guess that knocks option number one of the list. How are we for numbers two, three and four?"

Option one meant that her gun was now mostly likely useless, she holstered it and reached for her knife as Dawn answered.

"That depends. Are it's horns teal or turquoise?"

"Hmm, not sure. What do you think, Jo?"

"Don't you think we should be quicker about killing it?"

"Not so much, it might be a few inches taller than it's cousin, but it's harder to kill. So, teal or turquoise?"

"I vote teal." Dawn answered.

"Me too." Jo sighed.

"Fine, that crosses off three. So, that tail; what shade of green is it?"

"Uh, kind of like those mushy peas Giles likes."

"So, that'd make it number two, right?"

"Yup, so that'd be cut off it's left horn and then stomp on it."

Jo had a sudden thought,

"Uh, guys, why is it just standing there, I mean it's not trying to stop us at all."

"Huh, weird. Oh, well, we'll still kill it."

The small demon turned it's head to look in the slayer's direction and stuck out it's tongue.

"Ew. Lovely. But, that's not going to stop me."

The demon stomped it's foot.

"Really not working."

As Buffy reached to pick it up and slice of it's horn it started kicking it's feet.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Buffy, stop playing and just do it."

"Fine, Jo you get to stomp, I like these shoes too much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you realise how much they cost?"

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you meant." Buffy answered as she finally removed the demons horn. "Here you go." She put the little demon back on the floor, where Jo quickly stomped on it.

"Look, you're first demon."

"Cool."

Dawn looked up and Jo remembered their snooper,

"Hey, Dr. Sloan?"

* * *

Izzie was rushing through the halls trying to hide from Callie, again, and find Dr. Bailey at the same time.

"Iz?"

"Busy, Alex. Busy."

"Fine."

She kept going, ignoring the hurt tone in Alex's voice. Finally she spotted Dr. Bailey, talking to Callie.

"Stevens."

"Dr. Torres."

"Can I have a word?"

"No. I need her to run an errand for me. Personal things on personal time."

Bailey shooed Callie off and turned back towards Izzie,

"Now, you owe me, Stevens. What do you need?"

"Uh, I need time to-"

"To go and find out if your cousins got the job done?"

"Yes."

"You might also want to see if Sloan caught them at it, I lost him earlier."

* * *

Buffy stopped herself from laughing as Dr. 'call me, Mark' Sloan attempted to flirt with her and Dawn and Jo all at once. He'd bizarrely gotten over the shock of the demon quite quickly, forgoing it for the hot chicks fighting thing. He was now busy asking them all sorts of questions,

"So, are there any demons who want some plastic surgery doing?"

Was the latest, asked as Izzie finally rounded the corner,

"Seriously?"

"Stevens? What are you doing here? And yes, seriously."

"Checking that they got the job done, you did right?"

"Yup."

"And, you, plastic surgery for demons?"

"What's the problem with that, Iz? You were suggesting it for Hallie a half hour ago."

"Yeah, but that was a joke."

"Hallie?" Sloan asked, sensing a customer already.

"Dr. Heron."

"Heron's a demon?"

"Yup."

"But she looks normal."

"That'd be her human face."

"Oh, so no need for surgery, then?"

* * *

Having gotten rid of Sloan, cleaned the floor of chalk and demon guts and dodged Callie Torres to get out of the hospital, the four cousins were now back in the Summers' suite.

"So, the demon's gone, now, seriously?"

"Yup, it is, Iz."

All four snorted at the old joke.

"So, everything's going to be normal again?"

"You'll have to see how it works. There could be stuff set in motion that even killing the demon didn't stop. Also, the demon being gone might have people doing drastic things in order to get back to where they needed to be?"

"Drastic? That doesn't sound good, Dawn."

"Well, it won't kill anybody, I just meant stuff like people who got pulled in that would have done or gone elsewhere would probably do that now. Or, maybe to save stuff from the things caused by the demon people will do stuff that seems crazy for now, but it'll settle down soon enough."

"Soon enough? How soon is soon enough?"

"Uh, could be weeks, could be months?"

"Months? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Jo, Dawn and Buffy answered, all bursting into giggles.

Calming down a thought occurred to Izzie,

"Does that mean you guys will all be going then?"

Dawn and Buffy looked at each other,

"No." Buffy answered. "Definitely not, we just found you guys again. We can stay a while."

End fic.


End file.
